


Gomitas naranjas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Series: Gomitas [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naranja significa desastre... Tom lo ha arruinado y Bill quiere hacérselo pagar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gomitas naranjas I (La ley del hielo)

Esos fueron los días más depresivos de Tom en toda su existencia.

Cuando su padre se fue, tuvo la curiosa sensación de ser más libre (dejar de taparse los oídos para escapar de las discusiones y los golpes de muebles; mejor aún, dejar de tapárselos a Bill) y, a su vez, saboreó lo que era ser _abandonado_ (ya no tendría padre, lo sabía sin que nadie se lo dijera, como una premonición al futuro). Aquella época fue gris, pero lo que ahora sucedía no se comparaba porque el asunto era más “suyo”.

Estaba sumergido hasta la coronilla en el lodo y no había más culpable que señalar que él mismo: había tenido sexo con una chica y las fotos de los dos ebrios inundaban los medios.

—¡Esto es una tu maldita responsabilidad! No somos sus padres y el control que ejercemos sobre ustedes es mínimo cuando salen a divertirse, por eso mismo deberían ser más responsables de sus propios actos. La meta es que su música se escuche, no que sus nombres sean conocidos por escándalos así. Tom, te informaré que sí existe la mala prensa, y…

 _Y_ era interminable.

Esa imagen de “player” era tanto beneficiosa como peligrosa. Por un lado, las chicas podían verlo _alcanzable_ , esa que estaba en la foto podría ser cualquiera de ellas; por el otro, nadie estaba contenta con no serlo. Además y como cereza del pastel de mierda, era un menor de edad y nadie escatimaba en resaltarlo cada que podía.

—Maldita sea.

Estaba en el medio de la tormenta mediática.

A Tom eso, particularmente, no le importaba.

No le importaba algo más que Bill y la expresión nula en su rostro cuando sus ojos se cruzaban y leía alto y fuerte _me has traicionado, hijo de puta_ del que no tenía derecho a defenderse.

Escuchó sermones por doquier, tuvo una charla extraña y supuestamente significativa con su madre, y soportó con valentía miradas desaprobatorias y las bromas sin gracia de Georg. Eso era lo fácil, lo difícil era el silencio de su hermano, un silencio pesado como ladrillos de plomo gigantescos que le caían uno a uno encima de la cabeza.

—Maldita sea —volvió a mascullar, apagando la TV.

Se encontraba miserable.

Para hacer control de daños, el _management_ había decidido cumplir con los contratos previamente firmados de presentaciones y entrevistas, y luego darles un corto período sin actividad. En el fondo, todos sabían que se estaba buscando darle tiempo a Tom y Bill; la ley del hielo de un gemelo al otro pendía en el ambiente oliendo a caos irremediable, uno de “sálvese quien pueda”.

—Pues, hombre, las jodiste —le dijo Georg sin dejar de mover sus pulgares sobre el mando del Xbox y con voz condescendiente en cuanto entró a la sala multimedia y se dejó caer en el sillón como alma en pena.

—Cállate, no estoy  de humor.

—Sigue sin hablarte, eh.

Georg lo sabía, cada una de las personas de su staff lo sabía.

Tom quiso llorar, gruñó para no hacerlo. Se levantó pesadamente, pateó la pata de la mesita de café que según él se le atravesó en el camino, y se arrastró a su habitación a ahogarse a solas en su depresión hasta que alguien lo llamara para el ensayo.

Durmió entre pensamientos catastróficos (¿qué tal si Bill nunca jamás de los jamases le perdonaba?) y despertó cuando la noche caía.

—¿Qué fue del…? —Su garganta dejó de omitir sonido alguno. Bill estaba en uno de los sofás desparramado cómodamente, pero al verlo se puso rígido. Gustav y Georg, que al parecer habían trasladado la consola para jugar en la sala, se limitaron a quedar mudos.

—Dunnie llamó —contestó Gustav—, no podemos ensayar porque el técnico arreglará mañana el desperfecto de…

Tom no escuchó más, presenciando cómo Bill abandonaba la estancia. Por inercia, lo siguió, llamándolo insistente y sin rendirse. No obtuvo respuesta y la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara; quiso aporrearla, tumbarla a puntapiés pero no hizo nada, mirando la madera con desolación.

Era su culpa, sí, había estado ebrio y se había acostado con una tal Ann-Kathrin. En su fantasía etílica había querido _sentir_ a una chica, acordarse de lo que era tener a una entre sus brazos, tocar pechos, recorrer curvas.

—Vamos —le había dicho ella sugestivamente— a buscar privacidad.

Tom rió, se aproximó y envolvió el talle femenino, poniendo las manos en su trasero. Le dio la impresión de ver un flash al que hizo caso omiso.

—No, no puedo —contestó. Había pensado en Bill, rememorando su sonrisa dulce y los gemidos que soltaba. Volvió a repetir que no podía.

—¿Acaso no te gusto? —cuestionó la chica haciendo un puchero.

Ella le gustaba, sí. Dejó caer sus manos y permitió que lo besara. El beso provocó que su cerebro bajara el interruptor a los pensamientos, haciéndole concentrar en las sensaciones, en las promesas  desvergonzadas susurradas contra su oído hasta que se dejó guiar mansamente hacia los baños.

El sexo fue apresurado, húmedo, placentero (muy, _muy_ culpable). De ahí volvieron a la fiesta con frescura, y como no dejó de beber, cuando despertó en su cama con una migraña infernal y sin más que ropa interior, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de cómo había llegado ahí.

 

Georg y Gustav no eran ciegos como para dejar de advertir que Bill estaba molesto y herido por algo más que mala publicidad a la banda por las acciones de Tom.

—Tal vez esté celoso de que Tom haya tenido un poco de acción. —Gustav miró a Georg como si fuera un idiota, y este largó una risotada—. Está bien, está bien, eso en definitiva no es.

—En realidad, la primera parte de tu oración no está mal —afirmó Gustav pensativo, dejando de lado el pedazo de pizza que comía.

—¿Bill está celoso? —Gustav asintió—. De Tom. —Volvió a asentir—. Bueno, se escucha lógico —aceptó Georg con la boca llena y encogiendo un hombro.

—¿Qué suena lógico?

¿De dónde había salido Bill? Georg balbuceó cualquier palabra ininteligible todavía con la boca llena y Gustav simplemente actuó como si careciese de lengua. Bill se desinteresó rápido y se hizo de un pedazo de pizza antes de regresar a su cuarto.

—El imbécil malnacido ese —saltó cuando reparó que en su mesa de noche había un paquete de gominolas.

Era un intento desesperado de Tom de tener alguna clase de respuesta suya. Pues tendría que esperar sentado, pensó arrojando el paquete, y sin sorprenderse al percibir que los ojos se le humedecían de la rabia y la tristeza.

Había sido en sus jodidas narices, a pocos metros.

Se enfadó cuando fue innegable que Tom estaba prestándole demasiada atención a una chica en particular, pero no creyó que hiciera algo hasta que Georg le dijo que lo había visto desaparecer muy acaramelado con su acompañante. Impávido en apariencia, pidió que lo llevaran de vuelta al departamento porque se sentía mareado y una vez ahí se refugió en la cama de Tom.

Un poco bebido y con el estómago increíblemente contraído, Bill tenía el pecho hecho una revolución.

Dos o tres horas después, el bullicio lo sacó del estado de sopor en el que estaba sumergido, y dos minutos luego tenía a Tom enfrente, sonriendo bobaliconamente y oliendo a bebida y tabaco.

Bastó una mirada, nada más que una mirada para saber lo ocurrido.

—¿Por qué? —Bill se sentó y se pasó las manos por el cabello enmarañado.

Tom siguió sonriendo como retrasado mental por un segundo más y, al siguiente, aparentemente del aire, comenzó a balbucear “lo siento” como un disco rayado.

—Basta —lo calló. El cuerpo de Bill no le respondía, sus manos estaban hechas puños, y contrario a lo que esperaba, tenía los ojos secos, al igual que la boca y la garganta. Consideró que quizá él mismo estaba así por dentro.

—Bibi, Billi, lo siento, lo… —Tom estaba con los pies adheridos al piso en medio de la estancia, como si su instinto le apuntase acertadamente que no debía aproximarse a su hermano si no quería perder un testículo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —volvió a preguntar Bill. Como seguía obteniendo la misma disculpa inútil, fue hacia la puerta. Tom, en contraindicación de sus instintos, lo detuvo para intentar besarlo.

El empujón fue brusco, determinado, le hizo perder el equilibrio y a duras penas consiguió no caer.

—Bibi.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—No me dejes…

Tom lucía patético, estaba ebrio como si hubiese agotado por su cuenta todo el alcohol del club. Bill lo maldijo, y con brusquedad, sin cuidar si halaba de sus rastas, lo desvistió hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y le ordenó que se fuese a dormir.

En su cuarto, se quitó el maquillaje, se puso pijamas y se permitió llorar por el engaño hasta que de nuevo se sintió seco por dentro.

Bill regresó a su presente y dejó de torturarse por los recuerdos al escuchar toques en la puerta. Consideró que fuese Tom otra vez y estaba por hacer uso de su lenguaje más vulgar cuando su nombre fue llamado, impidiéndoselo.

—¡Andi! —saludó después de gritar “adelante” y que su amigo ingresase. Se reincorporó y lo saludó con un abrazo—. Llegaste antes.

—Sip, estaba loco por salir del control de mi madre —dijo el rubio sonriendo—. Oye, no me topé con Tom, ¿dónde está?

—Qué sé yo, con suerte muriéndose. No nos estamos hablando —aclaró Bill, volviendo a su cama y a la misma posición en la que estaba antes. Encendió un cigarrillo.

Esa visita prolongada de su mejor amigo la había esperado por meses, y aunque el momento no era el más propicio por lo que estaba atravesando con Tom, le sacaría provecho para dejar de estar encerrado en su alcoba rehuyéndole a su gemelo como a la peste. Iría de compras, saldría de fiestas, trataría de pasar un buen rato.

—Sé lo que ha pasado, vamos, lo he visto en las revistas —intervino Andreas ante su mutismo, dejando caer su equipaje y sentándose en el pie de la cama.

—No —interrumpió Bill, expulsando el humo por la boca—. No quiero saber nada de Tom, no me lo menciones, ni intentes hacerme amistar con él. Ya nos las arreglaremos, ahora no.

Sabía que sí se las arreglarían (no podría _seguir_ sin su gemelo), sin embargo, sobre la faceta de su relación que habían desarrollado hacía dos años no quería ni especular.

—Si es por el escándalo que estás así, a mi opinión deberías hacer lo mismo que él. —Bill le preguntó a qué se refería—. Pasarla bien —se explicó Andreas—, con más discreción, obviamente. Espero que Tom se haya divertido tanto como para que valiera la pena tanto alboroto.

Bill ardió de ira con cada milímetro, pero algo se le quedó de lo que Andi había dicho: _deberías hacer lo mismo_.

—¿Y estas gominolas? —cuestionó Andi a los minutos, cuando iba por su segundo cigarrillo—. Han pasado años y siguen consumiendo esto como locos.

—Tú también sigues tomando whisky como loco, algunas cosas no cambian. Si quieres come cualquiera, excepto las anaranjadas.

Andreas lo miró extrañado, mas acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, no refutó ni preguntó.

 

A Bill le dolían los pies. Había sido mala idea recorrer un centro comercial entero con botas y no zapatos cómodos, pero resultó genial comprar por montones, reír con Andreas, olvidar la retahíla afligida de Tom pidiéndole disculpas y desarrollar en su mente su plan de venganza.

—¿Andi? —murmuró para comprobar el estado del chico rubio. Andreas estaba durmiendo a su lado a pierna suelta, y no se desplazó ni un centímetro cuando se levantó de la cama, salió sigilosamente y enfiló hacia la habitación de Tom.

No sabía por qué quería hacerlo. El corazón le latía fuerte y sus manos estaban húmedas.

Como el seguro no estaba echado, entró y despertó a Tom con gentileza.

—¿Bill?

Encendió una lámpara del velador más cercano y con la mirada le indicó _cállate_. Tom le obedeció y siguió callado cuando le tendió una gomita anaranjada y lo besó con desesperación. Tampoco dijo algo cuando Bill lo acarició hasta conseguir que se empalmase e hizo levantar las caderas para quitarle el pantalón de dormir y el bóxer.

—Bill…

La luz era leve, el ambiente tibio por la calefacción. Bill siguió acariciándole hasta que pegó la boca a la cabeza de su erección, cubriéndola. Tom jadeó, y al pretender separarse para no ahogarse en la sensación placentera, unos dientes se afianzaron con firmeza alrededor de su sexo, como advertencia.

_Déjate hacer._

Tom se dejó.

Bill demostró lo que los años de experiencia le habían enseñado, lamiendo la vena central, los pliegues de la cabeza de su miembro, introduciéndolo lo más que podía sin producirse arcadas e incitándolo a un orgasmo demoledor que no tardó en llegar. Bill no se apartó cuando eyaculó y se enderezó para besarlo, pasándole el sabor de su esencia.

—Bill —susurró por tercera vez.

Así de silencioso como había llegado, Bill se retiró sin sílaba alguna, dejándolo desconcertado y con uno de los clímax menos satisfactorios que había experimentado.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Andreas quiso saber, somnoliento cuando el cantante se acomodó en la cama.

—A cumplir un capricho, ssh, duerme.

Saboreó de nuevo a Tom en su boca y hundió la cabeza en su almohada.

El sexo oral no había sido para disfrute de Tom, lo había sabido a pesar del deleite brindado gratuitamente. Era para establecer la balanza de poderes. Bill era quien tenía las riendas, el que podía hacer y dejar hacer, y haría sentir a Tom en su piel lo que eso significaba.


	2. Gomitas naranjas II (Quien busca, encuentra)

Andreas tenía dos dedos de frente, incluso habría quienes podían clamar que tres. Porque cargar con el título honorífico de “mejor amigo” de los Kaulitz sobrellevaba, en más de una oportunidad, adecuarse: contestar ‘puede ser’ cuando en realidad se quería decir ‘estás mal de la cabeza’, o ‘por qué no’ en vez de terminantes ‘sí’ o ‘no’.

Eran gajes del oficio.

Creciendo junto a ellos, llegado el momento en el que fue innegable que Tom y Bill estaban compartiendo algo más que curiosidad sexual y experiencias que no debían por cuestiones de edad y moralidad, asimiló la idea sin más.

Saberlo no significó que tratase el tema tabú directa o indirectamente con alguno de los gemelos. Cuando se ponía analizarlo en la soledad de los confines de su mente, entendía hasta qué punto debía de estar torcido de raíz para no encontrar más que un contra en todo el asunto “Tom y Bill se aman _más_ que hermanos”.

Un contra que albergaba en el pecho como un sentimiento no correspondido y del cual tenía conciencia que carecía de futuro.

—Estás callado, Andi —dijo Tom, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Pensaba.

—Lo sé, el humo de fusiles quemados se huele desde aquí —bromeó el mayor de los Kaulitz y Andreas rodó los ojos, dándole un codazo.

Bill estaba durmiendo como una roca en su habitación por el ensayo hasta altas horas de la madrugada que había tenido con su entrenador vocal. Habían pasado más de un par de días desde el arribo de Andreas y era la primera vez que Tom y él podían relajarse sin compañía de terceros.

—Bill te está acaparando como si fueras de su propiedad —se quejó Tom de improvisto.

—Sabes cómo es, no le puedes decir que no.

—Sí…

—Te perdonará. —Andreas volvió a recibir el mismo monosílabo desanimado y desvió la conversación a una dirección más trivial en pos de diversión, aunque esta fuese más ilusoria que real.

 

Tom estaba hundido en la silla alta de la que se había apropiado ni bien ingresaron al sitio. Era una fiesta de la disquera a la que habían sido obligados a asistir, pero si es que querían ser sinceros, el único que realmente estaba cumpliendo algún tipo de función era Bill, quien como la mariposa social que podía llegar a ser, iba de grupo en grupo sonriendo por aquí y charlando por allá.

—Estoy más aburrido que una ostra —se lamentó Georg, ordenándose algo con bajo contenido en alcohol, a diferencia de él que le daba sorbos continuos a su vaso de whisky en las rocas—. No deberías tomar eso —se burló cuando notó el líquido dorado en su vaso a la mitad.

—Ya.

—En serio, imagina si lo nota alguno de los “jefes” —hizo las debidas comillas en el aire—. Todavía no estás nada librado del escándalo de tu ligue con la groupie esa.

—Déjalo de molestar —Andreas se había aproximado y le dio una palmada en el hombro en simpatía—, suficiente tiene con lo de Bill.

—Eso mismo —masculló Tom, haciendo que Georg comentase algo a lo que no prestó atención y se apartara, regresando a los sillones del fondo donde se hacía mutua compañía con Gustav.

Los siguientes quince minutos se los pasó conversando con Andreas, y en una decisión inteligente, cambió el whisky puro con hielo por un coctel de frutas. Los músculos de su espalda dejaron de estar tan tensos y a la espera de que alguien se aproximase a sacarle en cara su error o, peor aún, seguir siendo testigo de Bill desplegando su encanto con viejos verdes que le triplicaban la edad.

En conjunto esa noche hubiera sido pasable sino hubiese sido porque, de pronto, Bill se materializó al lado de Andi y le pidió que lo acompañara.

—Regreso —sonrió el rubio.

Bill resopló. Tom entendió el _ajá, y qué más_ , y vio las dos figuras perderse en dirección a los servicios, volviendo a hundirse en su silla. Vagamente, deseó no haber cambiado el whisky por un trago tan suave.

El castigo, aparte de la ley del hielo que lo hacía sentir más desdichado y culpable de lo que había sido antes, incluía la monopolización de su único amigo. Era… No podía asegurar que era injusto o desmerecido, pero no lo soportaba más. Quizá influenciado por el alcohol que había ingerido antes en conjunto peligroso con la desesperación, bajó de su silla y siguió el camino que antes habían hecho su hermano y Andreas.

Lo que encontró le hizo desear jamás haberlo hecho.

 

Así como la segunda naturaleza de Tom era juntar la ira hasta que explotaba causando daños de todo tipo, la de Bill era ser egoísta. En su cabeza, Andreas era el bálsamo que necesitaba para olvidarse del dolor por el engaño que pugnaba por reducirlo hasta dejarlo hecho trizas, y verlo compartir con Tom era algo parecido a una traición.

—Él también es mi amigo —dijo Andreas cuando se lo expuso tal como lo sentía—. No puedo creer que estés celoso de mí.

—¿Celoso? —Esa era una forma de ponerlo, y no le agradó.

—Vamos, Bill, no seas tan egoísta.

Comprendiendo que iba para rato, Andreas se apoyó contra uno de los lavatorios, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y armándose de paciencia, otra de las características que debías tener sí o sí si es que quería ser parte del mundo Kaulitz.

—¡No soy egoísta! —exclamó Bill, pasándose los dedos por debajo de los ojos para quitarse el exceso de delineador.

—¿No?

—¡No!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue cuestión de segundos, no más. Bill, que estaba cerca, se aproximó todavía más cuando la puerta sonó anunciando el ingreso de alguien más, y el beso que le dio fue uno al  que no pudo negarse debido a que su rostro fue tomado por dos manos fieras que no le dejaron escapatoria.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Andreas vio la cara de shock de Tom antes de que este se diese media vuelta.

—¿Qué infierno? —ladró cuando Bill se apartó. En efecto inmediato, sentía el labio hinchado por la colisión desprevenida, eso sin contar el estupor combinado con la desazón—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bill?

—¿Lo vio?

—¿Quién? —preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Tom. Iba a seguirnos tarde o temprano, estaba hartándose de que te “robara” y que no los dejase ni hablar —explicó—. Había cierto riesgo de ser otra persona, pero ya ves, acerté.

—Eres un imbécil.

La frescura que había sentido antes se disipó en un parpadeo al ver la expresión que tenía Andreas. A Bill le costó entender un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo: había utilizado a Andreas. A pesar de cómo lo había hecho ver, no era tan planeado, más que todo fue mera impulsividad. Había pensado en vengarse y al vislumbrar la oportunidad la había tomado sin considerar consecuencias o los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, el único verdadero amigo que tenía del pueblo pequeño e infernal en el que había pasado temporadas tan negras.

—No me gusta que me tomen de tonto —farfulló Andreas—, menos que me usen como objeto.

—Andi… —Bill maldijo y se desordenó el cabello en una muestra de impotencia.

Había conseguido lo que buscaba, lo sabía sin tener que constatar el estado de Tom, sin embargo, ¿qué precio debía pagar por eso?

 

Tom no sabía qué era, si había sido tan ciego e idiota para no verlo por tanto tiempo o si era algo reciente surgido como resultado de su deslealtad. Cualquiera opción era insoportable. Tenía tal semblante que al pedirle a Gustav y Georg que se regresasen al departamento, ninguno de los dos le increpó o quiso quedarse, por lo que no vio a su hermano hasta mucho después.

Con Andreas no fue así.

—Vete —dijo en un murmullo cuando escuchó que la puerta de su dormitorio se abría.

—Ni sabes quién soy —respondió Andi.

—Ahora sí sé y créeme que no quiero verte. —Sin importar eso, su cama se removió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y quiso tener la fuerza para botarlo a puntapiés, pero se quedó quieto—. ¿Desde cuándo Bill y tú…? —Ni fue capaz de completar su pregunta.

—No te ofendas, pero Bill no es mi tipo —replicó Andreas.

Estaban en penumbras, ni eso evitó que Tom se moviera bruscamente hasta quedar boca arriba, enfrentando a su amigo.

—¿No?

—No. Nada ha pasado nunca entre nosotros, y no pasará, te lo puedo asegurar.

—¿Y el beso?

Andreas suspiró y un gesto sin precedentes, le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Tom estaba un poco mareado, lo suficiente como para no apartarse y cuestionar.

—Un tiro que le salió por la culata. Con esto supongo que Bill ha notado que no puede actuar como crío buscando venganza, o tal vez que debe de planear mejor para la próxima, quién sabe. —Sin evitarlo, rió levemente.

—No me da risa.

—A mí un poquito… Ahora sabes qué es lo que te traicionen, ¿eh? —reflexionó pensativo, aún acariciándole la mejilla—. El sentimiento fue real, Tom, imagina cómo se sintió Bill. No puedes culparlo por hacer idioteces. En fin, ya compondrán su relación, sé paciente; lo superarán y será como siempre, pero aprende y ten el buen tino de no volver a ponerle los cuernos así. —Tom gruñó cualquiera cosa y Andreas largó una pequeña carcajada por segunda vez. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, añadiendo antes de salir—: Y que quede constancia que mi gemelo preferido no es Bill.

Esa noche, Tom durmió pensando en cómo era posible que Bill no fuese el favorito, sin interpretar nada más de la afirmación de Andreas ni sacar sus propias conclusiones.

 

La visita de Andreas quedó recortada por unos días por obvias razones, y tanto Georg como Gustav prefirieron mantener su distancia para no ser víctimas colaterales del desastre que acaecería en algún instante, y con buen motivo, ya que unos días antes de que Tom y Bill quedaran más o menos en buenos términos, al primero le llovió gomitas.

Muy literalmente.

Gomitas anaranjadas en medio de insultos, lágrimas, mocos y reclamos.

El día empezó como uno ordinario, es decir, ordinario en lo que a ellos se referían. Habían viajado a una ciudad aledaña para un concierto, el último programado en su breve respiro por el circo ocasionado por Tom, y regresado en la madrugada. Todos durmieron hasta pasado el mediodía, hasta el mañanero de Gustav. De ahí comer pizza del día anterior o restos congelados de comida ordenada y jugar un poco de videojuegos.

Entonces empezó.

Una gomita babeada aterrizó en la nuca de Tom que estaba charlando por teléfono con su mamá.

—¡Por tu culpa Andi sigue sin contestarme los mails o los mensajes! —Para ser la primera vez que Bill le dirigía la palabra en semanas, no era nada positivo.

—Hm, má, te llamo luego. —Simone, enterada de lo furioso que estaba su hijo menor, intentó hablar pero escuchó la línea muerta—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡De Andreas, inútil! ¡Es tu culpa!

Otra gomita, aunque esta no se encontraba con saliva porque rebotó en su frente y cayó al suelo. Bill llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano, al parecer bien abastecido.

—No es cierto, yo no fui quien lo besó —refutó Tom.

—Pues todo es tu culpa —Bill dejó de gritar, sus ojos no, furibundos y con la pupila dilatada—, si no fueses tan perro no te acostabas con una zorra cualquiera, y yo no utilizaba a mi mejor amigo. ¿Lo ves? Todo es consecuencia de tu acto.

Una gomita, dos gomitas, cinco gomitas. Todas anaranjadas, sin embargo, distinto a su mensaje de _quisiera que te mueras_ , Bill seguía hablando, a veces elevando su voz, otras bajándola para que nadie más que él lo escuchase. Siempre, siempre reclamándole.

—No te puedo dar lo que quieres, ¿no? —Era un susurro. A Tom se le quebró el corazón en fragmentos.

Deseó recordar lo que era tener una chica entre sus brazos, y lo había tenido que conseguir para darse cuenta de que en comparación de esa satisfacción de unos cuantos minutos, el dolor que causaba ganaba con creces.

—Lo siento.

—Recupérame a mi mejor amigo y luego… —Bill se detuvo de golpe, lanzándole más gomitas.

¿Luego qué? Tom no sabía, pero contrario a lo que su instinto se sobrevivencia le decía, se quedó en su lugar cuando en vez de ositos empezaron a caer golpes.


	3. Gomitas naranjas III (A-Simetrías)

Un labio roto, un ojo hinchado en tonalidades verdes y moradas, y que Tom y Bill empezaran a hablarse con monosílabos fueron las consecuencias que acarreó la lluvia de gomitas naranjas.

—¿Duele mucho, cielo?

—No.

Simone miró a Bill con severidad, pero no dijo nada. Habían ido a su casa por un corto lapso antes de retomar su cronograma, más que todo para que comieran bien unos días y el rostro de Tom sanara.

—Tengo que hablar con ambos. —Hubo sendos gruñidos de fastidio—. No son unos niños…

De pronto, Simone calló. Bill estaba arrodillado encima del sillón, sus pijamas le quedaban algo pequeños por el último estirón que había dado y Tom tenía un puchero. _Eran_ unos niños, en el fondo; unos que habían elegido terminar de crecer lejos de su supervisión en busca de cumplir un sueño albergado desde pequeños. No supo cómo continuar y suspiró, sentándose en el medio de ambos y agarrándole una mano a cada uno antes de juntarlas en su regazo.

—Son gemelos, vinieron prácticamente juntos al mundo —recomenzó con suavidad—. Han peleado por distintas cosas desde que eran pequeñitos, pero siempre han conseguido arreglárselas. Ahora mi instinto de madre me dice que si no tienen cuidado, algo va a cambiar para siempre. Hagan alguna especie de tregua en su disgusto y pónganse a pensar si eso es lo que quieren. No me involucraré —concluyó Simone, soltándoles las manos y levantándose—. Lo que sí, no permitiré que se golpeen de este modo. ¿Entiendes, Bill?

—Pero _mamá_ —empezó a decir Bill. Después de todo, el que estaba más enojado era él, por ende, había sido el más violento durante su pelea.

—No. Mira a tu hermano —dijo señalándole el ojo hinchado de Tom—. Que lo mires, te digo. —Con renuencia, Bill hizo caso—. ¿Te parece bonito?

Bill miró a Tom durante los segundos requeridos para que su mensaje llegase fuerte y claro a su gemelo: _bien merecido lo tienes_. Lo cual, al final, no vocalizó para evitarse un sermón de su madre.

 

Tom estudió de nueva cuenta su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca, provocándose dolor sin querer. En el fondo (quizá ni tan el fondo), no tenía ni derecho a quejas. Y unos cuantos monosílabos eran muchísimo mejor que la ley del hielo, pero la situación con Bill seguía siendo insoportable.

Se lavó las manos y se cepilló los dientes con lentitud y cuidado por su labio partido. Al regreso a su habitación, se puso los lentes de sol más grandes que tenía y ocultó sus rastas bajo la capucha de su polerón.

Lo que quería hacer era volver a ponerse los pijamas, incluso si no pasaba de las cinco de la tarde, y refugiarse en su cama. Quería dormir hasta que su rostro estuviera menos inflamado. Hasta que Bill le disculpase por algún motivo mágico.

Gruñó, sabiendo que eso era imposible.

 

Andreas ya sabía de la pelea, pero eso no evitó que frunciera las cejas al examinar lo lastimado que se encontraba.

—Estás horrible. Auch.

—Sí, auch —repitió Tom, aceptando la Coca-Cola que le tendía el rubio—. ¿Tus padres?

—Todavía trabajando —contestó Andreas, prendiendo la TV y el Playstation—. ¿Qué quieres jugar?

—Lo que sea. ¿O mejor veamos tele?

—Bueno.

Le dio varios sorbos de su bebida y mantuvo la conversación trivial mientras veía cómo abordar el tema que quería tratar.

—Andi —dijo cuando empezaron los comerciales en el aburrido programa de deportes que estaban viendo—, ¿has pensado en hablar con Bill?

Un encogimiento de hombros. —No me gusta lo que hizo. —Suspiró—. No me gusta que no pensara en lo que yo podía querer o pensar.

—Pero Bill es… —Tom se detuvo de modo abrupto—. Andi, tú sabes bien cómo es Bill.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Planeas disculpar que te besara, ¿no? —Andreas asintió—. ¿Pronto?

—¿Por qué el interés?

Una sonrisita culpable curvó la boca de Tom, gesto que desapareció al instante y fue reemplazado por un mohín. Maldito labio partido. Estiró las piernas y giró hacia el otro chico. Tom quería mucho a Andreas, había sido el único verdadero amigo que habían tenido durante los primeros odiosos años de su adolescencia; y Bill y él lo conocían bien. Lo mejor era ser directo.

—Bill tiene mucho remordimiento de conciencia… y me culpa a mí.

—Y quiere que arregles la situación —asumió Andreas, y liberó una risa corta y seca—. Y tú estás tan desesperado que harías lo que sea por él. En realidad lo harías siempre, así como lo has hecho antes y lo harás en el futuro.

De súbito, a Tom le vino la memoria lo que Andreas le había dicho aquella noche: «… ten el buen tino de no ponerle los cuernos otra vez». Su rostro se encendió de variopintos colores, sintiéndose avergonzado, enfermo, curioso. Todo a la vez.

—Tú-tú sabes de Bill y de mí.

Andreas arqueó una ceja. —Pensé que era obvio —ofreció.

—Igual seguiste siendo nuestro amigo. Dios. ¿Desde cuándo?

—En algún nivel siempre lo supe —dijo Andreas, pensativo—. Es el aire que los rodea, ¿sabes? Cómo no se sabe bien dónde acaba uno y empieza el otro. A decir verdad, hasta antes de esto, podía imaginarme la naturaleza de su relación, pero no sabía hasta qué punto iban. No que me sorprendiera.

Eso era mucho para asimilar. Tom se hundió en el sillón y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿No sientes asco por nosotros? —preguntó con lentitud, casi sin querer saber.

—No. Los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no podría juzgarlos.

—Gracias, Andi —susurró Tom.

Era un shock terrible que alguien supiera la verdad que con tanto ahínco buscaban ocultar, sin embargo, sintió algo parecido al alivio porque la conversación con Andreas no cambió, ni su actitud: siguió burlándose a sus costas y compartiendo una charla llena de trivialidades e incoherencias.

 

Bill cerró su laptop con fuerza. No había estado con el mejor humor los últimos días, y para colmo, su vena masoquista le había llamado a buscar más repercusiones del show brindado por Tom y la muchacha aquella.

La prensa había parado de darse un festín, sí, pero las fans no se agotaban.

Si bien era cierto que la gran mayoría le proclamaba odio (y envidia) a Ann-Kathrin, había una porción a la que no le había sentado nada bien Tom y su comportamiento. Criticaban el estado etílico de su hermano, la forma en la que había toqueteado a la chica y, en especial, su declaración en un show de entrevistas: «¿Ellla? Ann. Ah, sí, es una perra. Busca dinero y reconocimiento, _ja, ja_ ». Tom fue ofensivo con toda intención y eso no había caído en gracia.

Sintiendo que las espirales de ira incrementaban, se obligó a respirar.

Porque cuando su rabia disminuyó, el desconsuelo se instaló en su pecho y un gimoteo seco salió desde su garganta.

No lloraría… Bill ya ni siquiera sabía si podía hacerlo.

—Mierda —gruñó, rodando fuera de su cama. Tenía hambre porque para evitar una plática con su madre se había saltado la cena.

Como ambos gemelos se negaron a revelar el motivo de su pelea, había quedado como “el malo” frente a Simone. Entre eso y lo de Andreas, sentía como si estuviera siendo castigado por el error de Tom.

—Mierda —volvió a decir, prendiendo la TV y tragándose a grandes bocados su sándwich de mermelada.

Era injusto y le brindaba motivo suficiente para no tener remordimientos por el estado de la cara de su hermano.

… O casi, ya que cuando Tom de repente ingresó a su campo de visión, dejó caer los párpados unos instantes y paró de masticar. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Tom seguía ahí y el sentimiento se le juntó en la garganta. Contuvo las ganas de lanzarle el pan de molde a la cabeza y se quedó quieto.

—Fui a ver a Andi.

Bill siguió fingiendo que era transparente, como si lo atravesara y lograra seguir viendo la pantalla. Tom exhaló. Quería contarle la conversación que había tenido con Andreas, recuperar la confianza como para poder robarle un mordisco al pan de Bill y reírse cuando este le reclamara.

—¿Mamá y Gordon?

Todavía estático, Bill tragó lo que tenía en la boca. —Arriba.

—Uhm. —Tom no quería moverse, cambió su peso de un pie al otro—. ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo?

Sin contestar, Bill le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich. Su mirada seguía fija en la parte inferior de Tom, la cual era la que estorbaba su visión de la TV. Quería taclear de nuevo a su hermano, jalarle de las rastas o algo así. Pero siguió quieto, masticando con lentitud y fingiendo que estaba impasible.

—Hablé con Andi —Tom intentó de nuevo—. Mañana vendrá a verte.

Si a Bill le agradó la noticia, no lo mostró.

—Billi…

Bill se comió hasta la corteza del pan, algo que no hacía nunca. La cabeza le pulsaba y determinó que prefería ser abiertamente miserable en su habitación que aparentar ser una roca intocable. Se levantó y fue entonces que Tom no soporto más.

—Bibi… Bibi —rogó, bajando su tono por varios decibeles e interponiéndose en su camino—, no podemos seguir así. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, créeme. Nunca en mi vida me había arrepentido tanto de algo. Estaba ebrio y no pensé. Bill, tú eres lo más importante para mí y no soporto la idea de haberte perdido para siempre. Dime algo, por favor, cualquier cosa.

Con toda la intención de permanecer en silencio, Bill apretó los labios, sin embargo, no consiguió evitar el error de enfocar la mirada en Tom.

Los ojos de su gemelo estaban húmedos, incluso el que estaba hinchado y rojizo.

—Sé que te herí —siguió—, pero también sé que me quieres, y… —Bill le exigió que se callara, dejando el plato que contenía sus sándwiches en el sillón para así evitarse el viaje a la cocina, y solo ir a su dormitorio. No quería seguir soportando eso—. No te vayas.

—Vete al infierno.

En su desespero, Tom agarró el brazo de Bill para detenerlo y cuando este forcejeó para liberarse, se abrazó a él con fuerza arrolladora.

—Suéltame.

— _Nunca_. —¿Ya había pasado esto antes? Los brazos de Tom eran como tenazas  y Bill siguió forcejando hasta que aceptó que, en el fondo, no quería soltarse—. Lo siento —escuchó que volvía a decir.

—Que lo repitas como disco rayado no cambiará cómo me siento. Las jodiste, y no quiero perdonarte —expresó con voz hueca. Quería gritar, quería pelear, pero estaba exhausto y no quería despertar a su madre o a su padrastro.

—Dime qué hacer.

—No hay nada que hacer. —Bill también había cometido un error, pero no había punto de comparación.

Tom se contuvo otro “lo siento”. Hundió la nariz en el cabello de Bill, todavía aferrándose muy fuerte. Todo él olía a hogar, al lugar a donde pertenecía.

—Dime, Bill… —insistió.

Si hubiese sabido cómo solucionarlo en un pestañeo, Bill lo habría hecho. El caso era que no tenía ni idea. Siempre había contacto con una amplia imaginación y no era hasta ahora que entendía cómo podía jugarle en contra: a veces su cabeza no dejaba de formar imágenes odiosas y vívidas.

Como en ese momento.

—¡Déjame ir! —exclamó, volviendo a luchar y en esta oportunidad con vigor. A Tom se le hizo complicado seguir sujetándolo y acabaron en el suelo en una confusión de piernas y brazos—. ¡Tom! —chilló Bill, dejándose de mover—, estoy harto, estoy harto, estoy harto… Te veo y me siento enfermo. Quisiera no sentir nada, solo ser tu hermano y nada más… O ni siquiera eso, renunciaría a ti, a todo solo por no sentir esto. Estoy harto —repitió prácticamente en un susurro.

—Retira lo que has dicho.

A Bill le encantaba decir a los medios que no podía vivir sin Tom, y había sido consciente de lo cierto que era su afirmación. Pero recién allí, en el suelo de la sala de la casa en la que habían crecido y su cuello mojado por las lágrimas de angustia de Tom, recordó el peso de la sangre en su completa magnitud.

—Tiempo —dictaminó. La nana siempre había dicho que el tiempo se encargaba de cada herida, ¿no?—. Necesitamos eso. Estarás a prueba. Deja de llorar.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —hipó Tom.

—Hasta que el corazón deje de dolerme.

La luz que iluminaba las escaleras se encendió, anunciando la presencia de alguien en el piso superior, y los gemelos se separaron. Cuando Simone llegó a la sala, encontró a sus hijos sentados en el sillón viendo televisión. Percibió el ambiente tenso, pero fiel a su palabra, no se entrometió. Les deseó buenas noches y regresó sobre sus pasos. Bill le siguió poco después.

 

Era incómodo. Bill jamás había visto a Andreas enfadado con él. Lo había visto enfadado con sus padres, con sus primos y compañeros de clases, incluso una vez lo vio enojado con Tom, pero así era distinto.

—Fue estúpido de mi parte, Andi —dijo de frente.

—Lo fue.

No se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Bill hizo mohín.

—Lo lamento.

—Lo sé. ¿Me dejas entrar?

Bill había estado pendiente de la puerta toda la mañana, así que apenas el timbre sonó, corrió a abrirla, soltando sus disculpas apenas comprobó que era su mejor amigo. Se movió hacia un lado y siguió a Andreas.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo, sin querer que la presencia inesperada de Gordon o Tom interrumpiera su conversación. El rubio asintió.

—¿Cuándo viajan?

—La semana que viene —respondió Bill, sentándose en la cama. Andreas hizo lo mismo en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio—. Daremos algunas entrevistas, una sesión de fotos, y el resto del mes estaremos en el departamento sin hacer mucho. Grabaremos una canción y ensayaremos… Y así.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Tom? —preguntó Andreas, queriendo llenar el silencio. Bill elevó un hombro despreocupadamente—. Sabes que está arrepentido.

—¿Estás poniéndote de su lado? Sus acciones han dañado la imagen de la banda. Fue tan idiota.

Entonces Tom no le había dicho que él sabía la situación, dedujo Andreas. Dio un par de vueltas completas en la silla giratoria, sin responder de inmediato.

—Sabes que cometió un error y, repito, se arrepiente. Es normal que tu confianza en él haya disminuido, pero se resolverá. Ya lo perdonarás.

—¿Qué tal si no puedo? Si no sé perdonar… Además —siguió Bill, bajando la voz—, ¿qué asegura que no vaya a hacerlo de nuevo?

El tiempo, solo el tiempo diría si Tom volvería a hacerle daño a tal magnitud. Una parte de su mente gritaba que no fuera tonto y crédulo, sin embargo, al resto le urgía su hermano, no tanto así sus besos y los momentos íntimos, sino su compañía y respaldo. Saber que nunca le fallaría.

No quería pensar en eso.

—Andi, lo siento —dijo, enfocándose de nuevo en su amigo. Se veía tan miserable que Andreas exhaló, se levantó y fue hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de Bill.

—Lo sé —repitió—. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo —le sacó la lengua—, porque a la próxima no respondo de mis actos.

—Ahhh, no sabía que yo te gustaba —fastidió de vuelta, provocando que Andreas riera.

No, no le gustaba Bill, pero tampoco estaba tan lejos en sus palabras. Era Tom el que le gustaba, a pesar de que nunca tomaría medidas al respecto. Se quedaría con su secreto hasta que se desvaneciera y no fuera más que el recuero de un amor adolescente condenado al fracaso.

La risa de Andreas parecía haber roto la tensión. Bill se pasó la mano por los ojos y se permitió sonreír.

—¿Todo bien entre nosotros?

—Todo bien —confirmó.

 

Su rostro al fin no dolía al hacer algún gesto y la pelea se había vuelto un recuerdo que perdía detalles. Con un suspiro, Tom sujetó sus rastas en lo alto de su cabeza, y se introdujo en la ducha. Mientras se jabonaba, ignoró su incipiente erección lo mejor que pudo hasta que su excitación fue innegable.

—Tsk…

Como autocastigo se había intentado negar los momentos de placer, ¿pero a quién iba a engañar? No era más que un adolescente con las hormonas alborotas gran porcentaje del día, así que fallaba más de la mitad de las veces. Redujo la intensidad del agua y pasó la mano por su empalme, volviendo a suspirar. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento, al que subió de velocidad a los segundos. No necesitaría mucho. Acunó uno de sus testículos, presionando, y dio un tirón fuerte con la otra mano, desde la base hasta la punta.

Su vida sexual había involucrado a Bill desde hacía tantos años atrás que pasar tanto tiempo sin contacto con él le hacía sentir erróneo y vacío, así como cada orgasmo que había tenido desde esa vez con Ann-Kathrin.

Iba más allá del placer físico, aunque lo incluía.

—Bill —jadeó quedo.

—Qué.

La sorpresa causada por el sonido le hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la loza fría. Cuando el alma le regresó al comprobar que era su hermano, cerró el grifo y corrió la puerta de vidrio para abrirla.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Debiste echarle seguro a la puerta —fue lo que dijo Bill—, cualquiera podría haber entrado.

Pero eso era falso, Gordon estaba en su escuela de música y Simone en la galería hasta el anochecer. Su erección había cedido, pero bastó una mirada de Bill paseándose con descaro por su entrepierna para que estuviera de nuevo interesada.

—¿No vas a terminar?

Meses atrás, Bill se le hubiera unido sin esperar a ser invitado.

Meses atrás, Tom le hubiera contestado con algo sucio o insinuador.

—No —murmuró, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar la toalla. Bill fue más rápido, agarrándola antes de que él y apartándola—. Dámela —pidió.

Los monosílabos a veces se convertían en conversaciones y la hostilidad de su gemelo había disminuido. Reconocía que era mejor que el eterno estado de aflicción en el que pasaba encerrado en su habitación solo tocando su guitarra y pensando, “no puedo perderte, no perderte…”, sin embargo, aún no estaban ‘ahí’. Quizá acercándose, no más.

Acercándose a alguien que estaba a unos metros de distancia, aunque en realidad, se encontraba a kilómetros fuera de su alcance. Por su culpa.

—Termina —indicó Bill, su rostro insondable.

—No quiero —negó Tom. Y en verdad no quería. Si se dejaba arrastrar a ese juego perverso, acabaría melancólico y con la culpa ardiendo en cada milímetro de tejido.

Con el conocimiento de que después tendría que secar el piso, salió de la ducha y llegó a Bill, que no se retiró. Con duda, posó su mano en el elástico del buzo de algodón, probando terreno. Su hermano siguió sin alejarse y no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero como no tenía nada que perder, tocó su vientre tibio, viéndolo estremecerse.

—Estás mojado.

—¿En serio? —comentó sarcástico, pero mordió el piercing que tenía en el labio inferior—. Bill…

—No.

—¿No qué?

La camiseta de Bill decía «Suck It», y Tom meditó en hacer justamente eso. Recordó que Bill le había dicho que se lo imaginaba a la groupie y a él, y asumió que en esa posición aquello era más complicado, ¿verdad? Se arrodilló, le bajó el pantalón, y lamió a Bill sin tapujos ni misericordia hasta que estuvo duro.

Sería lo más rápido posible, como para no dar oportunidad a que el otro chico se arrepintiera. Rápido, clínico, satisfacción en un solo sentido. Ignoró el frío que le recorría la espalda y puso más ahínco en llenar su boca; chupó la cabeza sensible del glande, se ayudó con una mano y siguió hasta que las rodillas de su hermano amenazaron con ceder.

Estaría bien, _estarían_ bien.

—Voy a…

—Hazlo —dijo, o tal vez solo lo pensó. Se movió más aprisa, más ansioso. El sabor de Bill en su lengua no era nada nuevo, pero había pasado tanto que se le había olvidado. Si su propio sexo pidió su atención, hizo caso omiso.

Cuando Bill se recuperó de su clímax, se soltó el cabello que tenía amarrado en una coleta baja. Luego se sacó el buzo y la ropa interior que estaba en sus tobillos, y fue hacia la ducha.

—Ven —le ordenó, temperando el agua. Tom se levantó, obedeciendo, y quedó callado cuando Bill se quedó dos minutos larguísimos bajo el chorro de agua, ojos cerrados, pelo en su cara—. Champú —murmuró de repente, como si despertara de un sueño.

Fue algo en su mirada lo que causó que Tom vertiera un poco de champú en su palma y lo pusiera en la cabeza de Bill, que le dio la espalda, y empezase a masajear el cuero cabelludo hasta que hubo espuma.

Bill volvió a ponerse bajo el agua, sus manos tiesas a los costados de su cuerpo, y Tom se adelantó para enjuagarle el cabello y después aplicar acondicionador en las puntas. Sin detenimientos, también lo jabonó.

—Tú también —indicó Bill, girándose.

Tom pestañeó sin comprender y Bill le arrebató la barra de jabón. Lo pasó por sus brazos, estómago y pecho. Se puso en cuchillas, para también jabonarle los pies y las pantorrillas; al llegar a sus muslos y pene, siguió el acto con la misma impasividad. Hizo lo propio con su trasero y su espalda, sus omóplatos e incluso su cara hasta que quedó satisfecho.

—Enjuágate, Tomi —expresó y le cambió de lugar bajo la ducha.

Con la sensación clavada en las vísceras de estar siendo perdonado, Tom se puso bajo el agua, párpados caídos y sobándose con fuerza, sin importarle que estuviera empapándose las rastas. Estaba siendo consciente de que el agua espumosa que se iba por la cañería también se llevaba algo más.

 

Simone llegó de trabajar cansada. Como encontró la casa sumida en oscuridad y silencio, buscó a sus hijos en el piso superior. El corredor estaba en penumbras y la habitación de Tom, vacía. Al abrir con cuidado la puerta de Bill, se encontró a sus dos hijos acurrucados en la cama durmiendo, y sonrió.

Apenas unos meses atrás habían cumplido los dieciséis, estaban excusados de hacer estupideces, pero esperaba que de ahí en adelante jamás hubiera una pelea que los separase. Confiada en eso, regresó a la cocina para preparar la cena.


End file.
